fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei: ԂЇЁЅҬЦЯҔ3Ԁ
Message from Writer This fan fiction story is about a lone Sekirei man, named Korudosutea Shino, who was imprisoned, and tortured for 15 years, while separated from his wife, and son. He as well was "terminated", or had his powers taken away. The story starts off at the end of the last episode of the second season of the anime show, Sekirei, when the MBI Tower collapsed, and Minaka escaped. Crash enable... disabled... Effect not carried, no power in... Quiet playing... resaying... Never more, and never again. 01:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Prelude: So it Goes: Part 1 Loud bangs, and shaking surrounded the room. It was very dark, metallic, and cold. The only lights were those blinking behind a glass frame, and those beside him. There were no alarm sounds. Just blank, dark hallways. He was alone, bound to a machine. Like a sinner to his perilous doom. A piece of the ceiling fell, and hit a control panel. It freed him from his metallic chains. Hitting the brim. He also fell to the floor. Barely concious. He stood up slowly, and stumbled through the darkness. The things he saw were not fictitious. Onward through the Darkness... He came to the door, with a flickering florescent light above it. It was dented outwards. With his weak, seemingly powerless arms, he attempted to push the door. All he did was lightly touch it. It fell to the ground, created a large bang. It really didn't make a difference. He was surrounded by it. No soul where he was could look skywards. Cords, and wires were being dragged along the ground, attached to his body. Blood was seeping from multiple holes, and cuts. Hitting the floor. His breathing was sort of heavy, with a weeze. Limping his way forward, through the halls. While dragging himself, he slid his palm against the walls. Onward through the Darkness... He continued. As his hand fell off the wall, he felt a gap. He turned right, and under a flickering light. Suddenly, he saw a figure. What seemed to be eerily similar to him. The man seemed psychoatic. Singing a deadly hymn. The words struck his mind like a searchlight. "The broad daylight brought an unknown grim... A shadow that disappeared... Put a sword in his back..." The figure went away. Making the hall more clear. Things became more black. Onward through the Darkness... His vision began to blur. His speech became a slur. He didn't know such a thing could occur. Fate was his mind's saboteur. Nothing could protect him against it, not even armour. He best get out of the halls of Hell, or his soul the Devil will devour. Onward through the Darkness... Two more figures ran by. One tall, one shorter. The demon was nearby. His guardian was his transporter. The man followed them into the unknown. He remembers, the guardian cut him down. Onward through the darkness... The distance between the man, and the two demons were interrupted. By a large pile of rubble. Sunshine, what he thought, erupted. He climbed upwards, revenge he began to grumble. The man reached the surface. Now sent to face the megalomaniac menace. Prelude: So it Goes: Part 2 The man rose up from the hole in the ground, looking morbid, and out of it. He was surrounded by a forest, and he could hear loud bangs in the background, just as he did underground. As he dragged himself along the ground, blood staining along the dirt, he heard the final colapse of a large building. Metal shrieking, and crashing; glass breaking, and shattering. Then, BANG, the ending to the Symphony of Destruction. The boom's sound echoed inbetween the trees, and impacted the person, causing him to pass out. 26 hours elapse... The man wakes up, and finds himself in a bright, white, small room. An I.V was in his arm, and is flat on his back. He slowly begins to panic, thinking he was put right back into Hell. His heart began to race, and so did the heartbeat monitor. He thought he needed to escape, so he took out the tube in his arm, and got up. Wearing only a hospital gown, he searches around the room. The man approaches the window, and saw he was some stories high. He exits into the hallway. It was quiet, and some night staff was around. One nurse notices him. Nurse- "What are you doing sir? You should be in your bed." Man- "Get out of my way." Nurse- "Sir..." Man- "Enough!" The man said so to the best of his abilities due to him still a little weak. The nurse calls up a few MBI Guards to forcefully put him back to bed. Once the guards arrived, one of them spoke. Guard- "Get back in your room, or we will use force." The man stops. He became a little pestered. Man- "Let me pass..." Guard- "Sir..." Man- "I have a name! Call me by my birthname! Korudosutea Shino!" The guard said silently to his teammate to use force. They approach the man whose supposed name was Korudosutea Shino. At the moment, Korudo enrages, remembering a similar sight a few years ago. He wouldn't go back, he wouldn't allow it. One of the guards was about to grab his shoulder, but Korudo swats away the arm with his left hand, and threw an uppercut to the guard's jaw. This instantly knocks him out. The other saw him as a threat, and pulls out his stun gun. He pulls the trigger, and it shocks Korudo greatly. He falls to the ground paralyzed. The guard picks him up, and drags him into his room; puts him in the bed. Korudo seems asleep, so the guard locks the door. As soon as he locks it, Korudo jumps out of the bed, grabs the needle on the cabinet, and stabs the guard in the neck, right on the spinal cord. This only paralyzes the guard. Ironic, what the guard did to Korudo was turned around, and done unto him. Korudo grabs the keys, but looks down at the gown he is wearing. He is definitely recognizable. So, he "borrows", the guards outfit. After doing so, Korudo pulls down the goggles to hide his unmistakable eyes. He then takes the gown, puts it on the guard, takes the needle out, and places him on the bed, as well as putting the I.V in as well. Finally, Korudo unlocks the door, exits, and locks it. He walks past the nurse station undetected, and later exits the building entirely. Chapter 1: Restart Streets & Alleys of Tokyo City, Midnight. Korudo- "It's so quiet. Where is everyone? Is there anyone at all? Thought there'd be more of a population." Music Main Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_rmq2U60aQ&feature=related For those who cannot access the song via YouTube: http://www.lyricsfreak.com/s/skinny+puppy/death_20126012.html . Just under the first advertisement to the left, there should be what looks like a "Play" symbol. Click on it, & it should take you to Jango - Free Music (ect.) & Death should be there. Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Insanity Category:Aliens Category:Anime Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sci-Fi Category:Humans Category:Manga/Comics Category:Sexual Content